


Winter’s Giftings

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Beta!Haxus, D/s, Double Penetration, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Omega!Hepta, Vibrator, alien holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: It’s a special holiday time of year for the Galra Empire and Hepta intends to enjoy it however he wishes.
Relationships: Sendak/Haxus/Hepta (Voltron), hinted Ladnok/Trugg (Voltron)
Kudos: 21





	Winter’s Giftings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! A late Christmas gift for my friend Ruby! 
> 
> Sorry for not posting in a while. Also the holiday is one I came up with another friend of mine for Galra where they celebrate a day where an ancient warrior uses kindness to take over a kingdom.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and had a happy holidays.
> 
> It has not been beta read.

Once every year, as written in the archives and written within the Main Fleet's data cores, with maps of the destroyed Daibazaal giving a visual of the dead planet's current position, a holiday is celebrated.

Though it was normally a civilian's holiday, there were commanders and soldiers alike who still continue it's traditions especially those with family in their respective fleets. Long ago before being planet less, grand celebrations in the palace and throughout the grand cities and small towns alike were held. Mead, meats and sweets were in great abundance and a feeling of merriment had filled the air.

It was called, Winter's Giftings.

The story that began this ancient holiday was that during the harshest of winters to ever plague Daibazaal's North lands, a commander named Satka came upon the kingdom of the North, only to be greeted by a sad sight of the people left starvinf, cold and sickly while their King remained in the comfort of his palace. There was no honor fighting a city of people who couldn't fight back and thus he had ordered his army to give the town, the King's soldiers and guards blankets, food and medicine and in turn earned their trust and loyalty.

The king's palace was soon stormed and overtaken with no one defending him.

Even after millenia, the story was told to the children and adults alike during this time of year.

Such as certain second lieutenants with some extra time on their hands and currently on the main fleet with his sister.

Hepta hummed as he was quietly wrapping his gift to his sister in dark purple paper. He slides his thumb over the edges to make them stick down and stay in place. Doing this brought nostalgia to him, remembering wrapping presents as a child in his room and with it a little excitement at what his sister would think.

After all he had to track it down through every black market in the system to obtain it from a sleezy Unilu. He then stands up quietly, holding the gift to his chest protectively like it was a holy item.

Right then his comm. link goes off and he stops on his tracks to check who was on the line. A quiet sighs leaves him when he sees it's Haxus.

_Dammit...I thought they wouldn't need me until later!,_ He sighs and be moves to answer.

Instead he pauses with his finger over the button on his wrist that would connect Haxus through. Well..it was a big holiday for the galra. He knows because the commanders and their fleets were given time off for it and spent their time on the Main Fleet for this occassion.

He was conflicted as the comm. continues to go off.

_Mmmm...Does he really need me right this second? He can wait a while can't he?  
_

He thinks a moment longer before huffing and declining the comm. He was going to see Haxus and Sendak tonight, surely the two can wait. Right now he wanted time with his sister and to give her the present he scourged the universe for!

...

"...He didn't pick up."

Sendak looked up from setting down food on to the table. It was a rather nice spread for the holiday: meat from a Balmeran tunnel boar he hunted with vegetables from Olkarion to add extra flavor and twice baked Unilusian potatoes.

The commander frowns as he slips off his apron. For once he was simply wearing something loose and comfortable, and he looked over Haxus' shoulder to look over his shoulder at his comm..

He frowns, "What the quiznak?"

Haxus huffs, "That brat..." he placed down his comm, "He better be doing something important."

"Now Haxus, it is a holiday," Sendak rumbles as he walks to the fridge and picks up a bottle, "Besides he did promise he would be by in the evening."

"That doesn't mean he should ignore me!"

Sendak sigh, pulling out two glasses, "Perhaps his hands are full or he's having a conversation with someone."

Haxus huffs as he takes his seat and crosses his arms, "...Why are you so calm? Normally you'd be huffy about him doing this."

"If we currently were working, Haxus," He rumbles, "If we were on our fleet ship working, in the middle of a battle or debriefing _then_ I would be cross with him. But this is not our fleet," he sips some mead, "And we are off duty. As long as he'a not late to see us at the time specified. However if you need help to calm down before giving him his present..."

The first lieutenant narrowed his eyes when he sees his commander slide him his box of cigarettes. For a moment he glares at it before he slumps and sighs, reaching out to pick it up.

"Sometimes I hate how you know what to do to quell my anger."

"It's one of the things you and our Hepta adore about me."

"Don't push it, you sincronic chinchilla beast."

...

Hepta sits down quietly in his and Ladnok's usual meeting spot.

A window with soft pillows on it to make it a comfortable place to sit and talk where no one could bother them. Plus it had a perfect view of the solar system the Main Fleet was passing that had swirling planets and hundreds of stars shimmering about it.

"There you are."

He squawks when his crest is rubbed affectionately by his tall, strong older sister. He grunts moment before he pushes her hand off his his head with a playful groan.

"Seriously? You know I hate when you do that!"

"Well maybe you should be more aware lf your surroundings, then maybe you wouldn't be so distracted," She snorted before she sits across from him. She was wearing simple, comfortable civilian clothes: a sweater with the empire sigil on it and a long skirt with intricate red and black designs.

Hepta rolled his eyes, but is relaxed as he shifts a bit, "Hmm...so," he pulls out his present, "May yourwinter be prosperous," he says the old words that many say before exchanging.

Ladnok holds up her gift for him, "And may your victory be won through kindness."

His eyes widen when he sees the neatly put together box his sister hands him that has a dark red bow. He looks at her and then watches her rip the paper off her gift.

Her eyes widen a moment before she slowly holds up an old, but very special book. One that they used to sneak off and look at as cubs that was now reserved in the hidden Archives and guarded by the Archivist.

"...Tales of Bloodlust and Romance?" she looks at him, holding the old book to her chest slowly.

Hepta laughs, "You wouldn't believe how many underground markets, back alley dealings and idiot traders I went through to get you that copy. Especially since it's hardcover," He seems to puff up in pride, very pleased about his achievement.

Ladnok raises a brow, but there's a sincere smile on her face. It wasn't every day she got to see her brother and this gift made it all the more better that they got to see each other on such a momentous holiday. He always seemed to think his gifts through for her before giving them.

"You didn't have to Hepta..."

"Well..you and Trugg have been getting very close. And I thought well...I thought since you might want the book we loved tp read to sit in your future library if you two decide to take it to the next level."

Ladnok holds his shoulder, smiling at him warmly before she settles back.

Her smile quickly morphs into a smirk as Hepta shakes his present by his ear. She has to bite the inside of her cheek as she waits and watches.

He opens it carefully and gently, unfolding the tissue paper inside...then quickly closes it with a blush.

"Laddy _what the fuck?"_

She wheezed and covered her mouth.

He pulls the lid off again and his blush darkens before he looks around, "I..you...! I get you a nice, thoughtful gift while you get me sex toys?" he hisses under his breath.

"Hey now. Since when are rope, handcuffs and a miniature massager sex toys?"

He dead pans at her, "Since they have the label of a galra run company called _Bad Galra,_ " he hissed, showing her the image while squinting at her.

Ladnok laughs, "Well you said you're lovers tended to rip the rope you use so I got you stronger rope. And the handcuffs are high security one used on Beta kraz. As for the 'massager' well that actually just came with it, I didn't actually buy that intentionally. But hey! I think you'll find some good use out of these with Sendak and Haxus."

Hepta groaned and face palmed. However he wasn't too upset either about this predicament. Plus it was nice that Ladnok actually listened to him when he vented to her when things broke during his...intimate escapades.

"...Thank you Laddy. Not what I was expecting but...yeah."

She rubbed his crest again, before bumping her forehead to his affectionately, "Well, I wouldn't get you something to mess with you if I didn't think you could also use it. Now do you have anything planned with them tonight?"

He blushes at the question, "Ah yes actually...but that's not for another hour. I have time to spend with you," he smiles before he leans back and sighs, "Now then...What's the latest gossip?"

The grin Ladnok gives him makes him feel like he is back on their childhood and talking about the things they heard in their academy training. A happy, warm feeling comes over him and he just basks in it.

...

Sendak quietly smokes his cigarette, watching the stars pass by while Haxus is watching the time like a hawk.

There were already three crushed ones out out in the ash try as Haxus adds a fourth one while lighting his fifth. He sits down and glares at the door.

"...Haxus please calm down."

"I am calm," He replies coolly, "I just want to ensure he won't be late."

"Then why don't I believe you?"

Haxus releases a long stream of blue smoke through his nose before he leans back in his chair and looks at the ceiling when Sendak's flesh arm wraps around his shoulder.

"What troubles you tonight?"

He took in another angry drag before he sighs softly and slumps, "...This is our first Winter's Gifting with him...And he will be with his family first which I understand but..." his eyes seem to glow possessively, "...a part of me wants him to be only with us...serving us...submitting to us..." he releases another drag, "and him not answering makes these emotions...worse..."

Gently Sendak pulls him close, "Haxus...you're not the only one who wants him to be ours solely and completely...but you can't punish him for being with his family. Not tonight. He is ours, but he also has a life outside the fleet he rarely gets time to enjoy," he slowly slips his more proportionate prosthetic arm along Haxus' side.

"...If I didn't know any better, I would think you're going soft on me Commander."

"Hmmm, well it is Winter's Gifting. I tend to let small indiscretions slide..." he gently stops at the curve of his first lieutenant's hips.

Haxus turned his head and breathes a ring of smoke at Sendak while pressing affectionately against his side, "Hmph..." he then looks at the time, "He has five minutes."

...

Hepta took in a slow deep breath as he stops in front of Sendak's door.

He holds then dark violet ropes over his shoulder and keeps the toy in his hand as he takes a moment. On the clean metal surface of the door he can see his reflection. He takes a moment to adjust his hold on the ropes and make sure his crest wasn't uneven. Then checks to make sure none of Ladnok's sweets were stuck on his teeth before he straightens up.

This was his first Winter's Gifting with his lovers and he wanted to look his best for the night ahead.

Once he was satisfied he typed the entry code and enters, swaying his hips as he walks into the living room. He smells the familiar cigarette smoke of Haxus' preferred brand, instantly feeling that wonderful ache between his legs. Gods it takes him back to the first time they fucker together. How Haxus had breathed smoke into his mouth as they kissed deeply while Sendak had taken him.

He feels the chills along his spine before he steps in front of them both sitting on the couch. The both seemed to look intimate, saying things that Hepta couldn't hear them say as they speak softly.

"Sirs."

The two look over, Haxus holding his cigarette.

"...You're on time for once, pet," Sendak chuckles as he leans back and crosses his legs, "Haxus here was getting antsy."

"Shut up, Sendak," He huffs before taking in a deep drag, "But I am very pleased with your punctuality..." he stands slowly and walks to Hepta before circling him, "And by your...items...hmmmm..." he lightly touches the rope, giving it a light pull, "Hmm...sturdy."

Sendak stands up next and walks to Hepta to hold his face, "Hmmm...You know. If this were any other night, we might have punished you for ignoring Haxus' call to you..." He leans in, "But I managed to appeal to his sentimentality."

"Consider it part of your gift from us..." Haxus slide his lips softly along his neck, "...but do it again and I will whip you whore ass raw, Hepta."

Hepta purrs when he feels a playful smack to his buttock, purring deeply, "Mmm..yes sirs."

"Now then..." Sendak picks up the rope and smirks, "tell me were these a gift?"

A shiver runs through the second lieutenant as Haxus' hands slide up his fron softly, "Y-yes sir...and this toy..."

Their commander chuckles before he leans in slowly and closes his flesh hand over said toy, "Well then we best not let them go to waste."

...

The sounds Hepta made in pleasure never failed to get his lovers going.

Sendak purred deeply as he watched him and Haxus on the bed while he pulled out the lubricant he needed. The second lieutenant shivered, his prosthetic arms bound snug behind his back as he straddled Haxus' hips.

From where he stands, Sendak watches as Hepta's slit twitched around Haxus' cock. Slick glistens with each roll of Haxus' hips up into the waiting crevice, causing him to growl and tilt his head back. Is stains the first lieutenant's thighs as he presses the vibrator to Hepta's clit, just beneath his omega cock and watching him as he moans and grinds his hips down more.

With his arms bound behind him, Hepta can only lean down when he feels Haxus thrust up into him with a grunt.

"Haaa...haaa...! F...fuck...!"

Sendak walked up to his two lovers, squeezing out a glob of the light blue lubricant on to the tips of his flesh fingers and uses his prosthetic to spread Hepta's ass cheeks to show his twitching second hole.

Licking his lips, he rubbed a lubed finger over it and smirked when Hepta bucks in surprise. He turns his head to look as Haxus holds him in place, smirking softly.

"Hmm...you're still a bit tight back here Hepta...it seems we haven't been fucking you here as much as we thought, dear Hepta," slowly he wiggled his finger inside, purring as he feels him clenching around it as if to try and pull it in, "So eager aren't you? It's like this hole is dying to be filled."

Hepta gasps and pants as Haxus turns the vibrations up a bit, "What a cute face you're making right now Hepta. We love to see you in so much pleasure..." He holds his cheek, smirking to show his sharp needle fangs, "Love seeing you enjoying having your needy holes filled up..."

A second finger slips in as Sendak pumps himself to full hardness, purring deeply, "It's a sight we never get enough of even when you misbehave and we have to punish you..."

"Nnngh...Ooooh...gods sirs...you feel so good..! Please...!" He drools a little when Sendak's fingers curl just so and brush at his spot through the wall of skin separating his holes, as well as feeling Haxus' cock moving within his slit.

Sendak purrs as he leaned down and nips at Hepta's shoulders before slipping his fingers our and replacing them with his cock. He groaned as he fills him up in one smooth thrust, a shudder running through the large alpha when Hepta's ass twitches around him.

Haxus shivers before he grabbed a pillow and uses it to help him sit up as he pushes Hepta to sit up, "Mm...That's it pet...take us...take us in your fuck holes...all that's missing is someone to fuck this mouth of yours."

Small tears of pleasure fill Hepta's eyes when his superiors, his lovers, his masters start to move their hips in sync to fuck him. Sendak wraps his arm around his waist to keep him up before he slides his prosthetic sensually up Hepta's throat to slide his fingers into the open mouth.

"Mmm! Mmm mmm mmm...!" Hepta licks over them without prompt, before he sucks on the warm metal like someone would a tasty sweet. He tilts his head back so the fingers sink deeper down his throat and gurgles softly as the pace picks up.

His eyes roll back before he closes them. He could feel his orgasm coming as Sendak and Haxus continue their merciless pounding. The wet slaps of their hips meeting his slick and lube soaked thighs and ass, the vibrator buzzing wildly against his oversensitive bud and his omega cock pulsing with little drops of precum falling on to Haxus' stomach...!

By the time he realizes orgasm has washed over him, he was seizing up as his slit gives off rippling spasms that massage Haxus' throbbing member, his ass clenched around Sendak's shaft and his own cock was spurting out more cum that hits Haxus' chin. Hepta barely feels them cumming inside him as the fingers slip from his mouth.

Hepta slumps down, his head resting on Haxus' chest as his thighs shake.

Sendak slowly slipped out of him, breathing heavily before he moves to lie down beside his two lieutenants. Haxus turned off the toy, watching Hepta slump completely.

"...My goodness pet..." he panted softly, "Done already?"

Hepta grunts softly, "Mmm...gimme...a few minutes...then...I'm all yours again...sirs..."

A smiles forms on his face at the happy purr and satisfied growl he hears in response.

After all it was Winter's Giftings and he knew his lovers would have more to give him tonight.


End file.
